


A Lingering Darkness

by Fortuna14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Contemplating Murder, Drabble, Gen, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), but knowing better, it's mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuna14/pseuds/Fortuna14
Summary: There are some days that are worse than others.  You see blood on your hands despite knowing that there isn't any.  But the thoughts won't leave, and sometimes you want to follow through just to see them shut up.  You know better though.  You're gunning for the perfect happy ending.
Kudos: 4





	A Lingering Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is from February, it's just a drabble but that's mostly what I write so . . .
> 
> Let me know if the rating should be teen, I think gen is fine. maybe.

There are some days that are worse than others. The darkness more prevalent and lingering. The dark thoughts that you would rather not actually follow through on. You see blood on your hands despite knowing that there isn't any, that if you were being literal, there never has been. But it was all semantics. 

Like now, there were times where your face was carefully blank, but your eyes were hard and you wondered just how hard it would be to take that spear of hers and run it through her head. Just to get her to shut up. You were kind of surprised by how it was her more that the loud mouthed skeleton that graded the most on your nerves. Not that you didn't imagine strangling him with his own scarf from time to time. 

Honestly, it was kind of a good thing that you found him more endearing than annoying. If there was one thing you had learned it was that Mister Judgement and Justice over there wouldn't raise a hand to harm you, unless you harmed his precious brother. 

That didn't mean you could hurt her though, the Scientist would probably be pissed that you hurt her beau but really you didn't understand what was so appealing about the guard. She was too Loud and it was pissing you off. 

You imagined creating a spear out of the little magic you had, or maybe a series of arrows, and turning her into a pin cushion. Maybe making rope and hanging her. The resulting silence would be deafening in its shock and horror. You wanted it.

"cool it, kid." It's the hand on your shoulder more than the quiet but calm words that shock you out of your trance but the warning in the tone was clear. You felt the magic you hadn't even realized you were accumulating disperse. Your eyes had likely turned red with power and you glanced around the room. No one else had noticed, apparently.

You couldn't lose control, you were gunning for the perfect happy ending here. You couldn't lose yourself to the thoughts, if you acted on them that would be a foothold into them gaining control. This was your life and they would stay out of it.

"I'll be outside." You shrug off his hand and make your way towards the door, ignoring the worried voices calling after you, your abrupt action of passing everyone to make it to the door drawing attention. 

You didn't deserve their concern.


End file.
